In the Spiral
by Nimare
Summary: Shortly after setting out on his pilgrimage, Braska finds out something that forces the summoner to carry not only the weight of his pilgrimage, but also the burden of a 'terrible' secret. SLASH! BAJ triangle.


"In the Spiral"  
  
~* Written by Nimare *~  
  
-Rating: PG-13  
  
-Warnings: Death, A bit of language, Moderate angst in early to middle chapters, slash (or het, for the slashers! het early on, goes away in just a chapter! ), and this story isn't written in canon form, just so you know! I did change a few things, so if you don't like it, get over it. (There's the French in me showing it's marks...) OH! And for you grammer paranoid people, there are grammatical errors in this that are FOR THE FLOW OF THE STORY! I am well versed in English and have top marks in my level. I KNOW RIGHT AND PROPER ENGLISH! I just choose not to use it in writing if I feel improper is better. ...And I have some spelling issues that need to be worked out. (I had to do most of this by sound.) Again, if you don't like it, get over it, or just don't read my story. I am writing this as a present for my darling. Not anyone else.  
  
-Pairings: Braska/Auron/Jecht triangle of sorts  
  
Summary: Braska sets out on his pilgrimage to Zanarkand. Finding out something early on in the journey forces the summoner to carry alone not only the weight of his pilgrimage, but also the burden of a 'terrible' secret.  
  
~* Authors note: For those of you who do know me, you know that I had to work extra hard to make this story a success. ( Random bit of info: The quotes at the beginning of the chapters are NOT song quotes. They are said by people in the story. ) I hope that you all love it! ...And Luco, this story is dedicated to you. *~  
  
Prologue: Dreams  
  
I knew you before I met you....  
  
I know you can't possibly fathom that, but I know we met somewhere...  
  
Long before Macalania...  
  
I held you in my arms...  
  
And one day soon...  
  
I'll make you mine again....  
  
~*~  
  
Rainbows swirling around him, he sat and waited. His eyes were filled with the ever changing stroakes of the pyreflies twisting over the fields that he could now claim as his home. His eternal resting place. His sanctuary. Not that it mattered what he called it. He would be here forever anyway; he had time later to figure out what it truly was that this place should be called. For now, he had only to wait.   
  
His ears were filled with the cascading of the crystalline waterfalls, the song of the pyreflies, but not the footsteps that he was so longing to hear...  
  
He felt the cool air try to take him, lift him above the ground, but he knew he mustn't give in the the alluring temptation of just being swept away, never a care in the world...ever. He had to wait. Just wait.  
  
Crush. The sound of the grass crushing swept up all of his emotions. He turned and saw him... The red cloak around him, his glasses attempting in vain to hide his scar, the dark brown hair caught up in a band.   
  
Standing slowly, he ran his bare hands over the older man's shoulders, trailing over his back, and ending back at his sides in a perfect symphony. He felt the happiness welling up into his eyes and pouring out over his pale cheeks. The two began to hold each other close, each fitting in perfect harmony with the other, molding to each other's body so definately that one could never tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
Hearts racing, they both felt their tears of esquisite pain flowing freely; they knew that this moment couldn't last forever, that there would never be another one like it.   
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"For what?" his lover asked.  
  
"...I knew you would come to me..."  
  
~*~  
  
Braska shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. His chest rising and falling rapidly, he stood and went out into the night, inviting the veil of darkness to calm his quivering nerves... who was that man?! He had never seen him before in his life... and yet... somehow he knew him. From somewhere...   
  
Somehow.  
  
And why in the name of Yevon was he in the Farplane?!   
  
Putting a shaky hand to his forehead, he said to himself, "...It's only a dream, only a dream..."  
  
But he knew this dream was different. It felt almost like a prophecy. Like it was something already interwoven in the ties of fate... something bound to happen...  
  
And it scared the shit out of him.  
  
First of all, he was a SUMMONER! And everyone knew that summoners were never, never allowed to fall in love.   
  
Ever.  
  
It was just the way things were. Secondly, why was he feeling like he was falling for this man, someone he'd never met, but more to the point a MAN! Now, if anything was forbidden, it was that. Same sex relationships were never to happen in the church of Yevon.   
  
Ever.  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes flew open, not knowing that at the same exact moment, miles away, there was another man awakening to this dream. Auron wiped the droplets of sweat off of his forehead and began to think... he had seen this man before: he was the summoner leaving from Bevelle the next day.  
  
'But... I am already with Jecht... how can I feel like this for someone that I've never met?' the long haired man thought. 'And how on Spira did I get the horrid scar?!'  
  
"Mmph... Auron... arrg... mashed potatos..." the sleeping Jecht next to him mumbed incoherintly, startling Auron and sending a jolt throughout him. The dark eyed man just smiled as he looked upon his lover. Granted, he just adored his lover, but there was always something missing. Taking a glance at the clock, he decided that now was not the time to ponder his and Jecht's relationship. One thing for sure, they would be going to Bevelle the next day.  
  
He had to know what this dream was all about. 


End file.
